The invention relates to a measurement method and a measurement device for the measurement of a path covered by a first object in relation to a second object. A measurement body is deformed by the relative movement of the two objects. At least one first deformation sensor assigned to the measurement body converts the measurement body deformation into a measurement signal. This measurement signal is subsequently converted by means of an evaluation device into corresponding information on the path covered giving the relative movement of the two objects in relation to each other.
Such a measurement method and such a measurement device are known from practice. For example, corresponding information on the path can be obtained by capturing a pressure change in the assigned deformation sensor caused by a corresponding deformation of the measurement body and converting this pressure change to the path covered by the objects moving in relation to each other. Other measurement methods and devices are also known in which information on the path covered is captured without deformation of a corresponding measurement body such as, for example, using analogue-digital sensors in accordance with DE 202 03 298.
Such measurement methods and/or devices can be used in various areas. One area of application is in petroleum and gas extraction and there, in particular, in equipment such as valves, restrictors, blow-out valve systems and similar. In such equipment, an adjusting element is displaced, in each case, inside a corresponding housing and its position, or the path covered by it, is monitored for control. As a rule, the paths covered are relatively small.
In particular, in the area of application mentioned, it should be noted that the equipment is exposed in some cases to considerable temperature differences or also to major differences in pressure. In addition, it is generally located in inhospitable and inaccessible places.